deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cthulhu
In the south Pacific, deep under the waves, the ancient city of R'lyeh lies, and within it sleeps in "death", Cthulhu. Older than the Earth itself, Cthulhu is a member of the Pantheon of gods known as the "Great Old Ones", and when properly awakened and guided by his cult of homicidal humans, he will return and awaken his brethren. Cthulhu speaks to humans in nightmares, and his presence and appearance evokes madness, even heart attacks, and death. Cthulhu is described as "A monster of vaguely anthropoid outline, but with an octopus-like head whose face was a mass of feelers, a scaly, rubbery-looking body, prodigious claws on hind and fore feet, and long, narrow wings behind." Cthulhu has been described as a mix between a giant human, an octopus and a dragon, and is depicted as being hundreds of meters tall, with human-looking arms and legs and a pair of rudimentary wings on its back. Cthulhu's head is depicted as similar to the entirety of a giant octopus, with an unknown number of tentacles surrounding its supposed mouth. Cthulhu is described as being able to change the shape of its body at will, extending and retracting limbs and tentacles as it sees fit. Battle vs. Kronos (Clash of the Titans) (by GSFB) In the far southern Pacific, countless miles from shore, two islands emerge from the depths. One bears the Primordial City of R'lyeh, where men in black, blood-soaked robes chant, awakening their god. The other, birthed by underwater Volcanic activity, attains enormous size and sports a Volcano of its own, which spews fire, cloud and ash. In the former, a mighty, Alien, amoral deity rises from his "Tomb", his tentacles writhering in mad jerks, his wings spanning nearly both horizons, its unholy utterances summoning a storm: CTHULHU! In the latter, the Volcano explodes, revealing a mountain of Magma and Underworld madness, a cannibal god ready to do away with the world of gods and men: CRONUS! The two eye each other, grunting, snorting, thirsting for carnage. The gods decide to clash! Immediately Cronus is assaulted with a fit of madness, which causes him to destroy most of the volcano with his fists. Using his awesome powers, he repels the mind attack of the Great Old One, and fires back with a barrage of Chimera and Lava balls. Cthulhu feels the lava balls fall into him, becoming voracious Makhai. He sees the Chimera approach. Using the unnatural biology of his esoteric heritage, Crafty Cthulhu dissolves the Makhai within his body. With a flick of his clawed hand, he drives the Chimera mad. The flying beasts set fire to each other, devouring each other's flesh. Glaring at the Crooked-minded Titan, Cthulhu flaps his mighty wings, sending a powerful gust of wind against his foe. He takes to the air. As Cthulhu flies down towards the Titan, Cronus unleashes a colossal pyroclastic cloud which envelops the Great old One. For a few seconds, the enemy god is absen from view, enveloped in a dark gray cloud, 1500 degrees Farenheit. Then, two purple eyes pierce through the cloud, attacking Cronus' mind, while several claws draw close to the Titan. Cronus, using his powers, fights off the madness, and pulls out his scythe. With a mighty Battle-cry he hurls it into the chest of Cthulhu, who falls on his back, temporarily stunned. However, before Cronus can take his third step towards the monster, Cthulhu slashes him with a wing and rises. Summoning a immense collection of cosmic energies and otherworldy radiance, The great Cthulhu launches a burst of godly powers a Cronus. The Titan is thrown for miles, almost falling into Poseidon's sea. Cronus lashes out with his right arm, sending streams of lava at Cthulhu. Getting up, he prepares for a charge. Cthulhu, reading his intentions mentally, does the same. Both gather their full powers, the full physical strength, and run towards each other. They clash... An explosion equal to 250 Megatons occurs. A Mushroom cloud alternating between Green, purple and dark red rises into outer space. The shockwave rips the snows from the southern Andes. The brains of humans and Alien monsters everywhere burst from their skulls in hot liquid form. Tsnunamis pelt almost every coast. Both R'lyeh and Cronus' Volcano are vaporized. Stroms cover the world. The Smoke dissipates. Upon the island of Cronus, the Titan that shares its ancient name lies in shambles: a scattered debris field of black boulders, obsidian crystals and pebbles. Only his head remains intact, but it laughs mindlessly, his thoughts now gibberish mixed with chants whispered in a foul, ancient tongue. Cthulhu, his wings burned off, his Tenacles seared, raises his arms, summoning back to life the rest of his family, still slumbering in a indescribable "death". Winner- Cthulhu Expert's Opinion Although Cronos' volcanic powers were pwerful, Cthulu's powers allowed him to play mindtricks against the titan secured him a victory along with his followers. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kraken (Clash of the Titans 2010) (by GSFB) On Olympus, a nervous Zeus stands with his council of Olympian Gods. Hades appears from a black mist. "My Brother, it is time for Cthulhu to pay." Hades says, "My Child awaits to do your will." Zeus, troubled, sends the other gods away. Turning, he says "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" Cthulhu, like a shambling mountain, walks towards Argos, whose King and Queen, worshippers of te Old Ones now, prepare to sacrifice Andromeda to him. Madness runs amok in the streets, blood flows through the city like crimson rivers, and bloody hand prints coat the palace walls. However, before Cthulhu can grasp the Princess, he fells something emerge from the depths. Suddenly tentacles erupt from the waters, swirling, and a great hulking mass rises, roaring up at the Cephalopod-headed, dragon-winged god of dreams and madness. Cthulhu, looking down at it, thinks to itself. "Aha! Zeus thinks he can overcome me with the beast that overcame the Titans? He is so foolish, for I am no Titan, but an old one. Oh, I could use a monster like this..." Cthulhu reaches down to grasp the Kraken, emitting a terrible speech that drives the people of Argos to rave and commit mas suicide. "Bow to me, my seafaring brother!" Cthulhu says. The Kraken grasps Cthulhu's hand and with all its might tears his mighty limb off! Cthulhu looks at his severed arm, laughs, then grows a new one. "No need for that, my little one." Cthulhu says, "You will belong to me now. I have use for you." The Kraken, in a rage, slashes Cthulhu's belly and jams its tentacles into its body. Cthulhu staggers from the attack, and watches as the Kraken opens him open and enters its belly. Cthulhu, feeling himself about to die, calls forth his full power, the power to distort minds, to defeat the Kraken. He knows he is not strong enough now to defeat it, so he must attack where the beast is the most vulnerable: the mind! The Kraken finds itself in a sickening, chaotic green mist, the bowels of Cthulhu. He slashes about, causing lightning to apear with each slash. Yet the Mist enters its lungs, soaking into its brain, dwelling within its soul. s Cthulhu fights to stay alive it communicates in ancient tongues that would drive gods mad. The Kraken becomes so wild with the mental assaults that it begins to dig out its own eyes. "No, my son," Cthulhu says, mimicking Hades' voice, "I need you at full strength, so that you can slay the gods alongside me, so that you can help herald the arrival of Yog Sothoth, Azathoth, and the other Old Ones. Join with me, join with me now!" Cthulhu, looking like a cross between loose skin and hail green cloud, falls into the bay of Argos. Breathingly heavily, he is near death, but not too near. As he reforms his body and raises his tentacles, they touch the tentacles of the Kraken, whose eyes now glow bright green. "Good, my pupil!" Cthulhu says, using his powers to both recover and to strengthen the Kraken. "Now, go to Olympus, and slay the enemies of the Old Ones!" The Kraken, unhurt but unfathomably mad, roars wildly, heading towards the shore, heading towards the mountain of Zeus... Winner- Cthulhu Expert's Opinion Though Kraken is undoubtly far stronger and more powerful than Cthulhu, Cthulhu's intelligence advantage and mental-assaults win him the prize! To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Thor (Marvel Comics) (by Sppople) Thor landed on an small island in a huge ocean on Earth, surrounded by sea. Thor looked around, only to see nothing but water and sky. "Strange" said Thor. "I could have sworn that there was a Godly Being spotted here" Suddenly a deep voice spoke inside of his head. "You are not wrong, Asgardian" It boomed. Thor turned around shocked, but saw nothing. "Who said that?!" He yelled. The voice spoke again. "I am the Great Old One! I am God and Devil! I am above all that stand against me!" Thor growled. "Don't speak in Riddles, Coward! Show yourself!" The deep voice gave a bone-chilling laugh. "As you command, Odinson" 'Suddenly, out of the water, emerged a huge, gigantic beast with Dragon wings, a Tentacled head and a Human body with clawed fingers. '"I am Cthulhu!" It bellowed. Thor smerked. "You were Cthulhu" Thor flew at Cthulhu and blasted him in the face a Stream of Lighting from Mjolnir. Cthulhu stumbled back and, in rage, swiped at Thor who dodged and blasted Cthulhu again. Cthulhu swiped again, this time hitting Thor. Thor flew back. "You have no idea who you are dealing with, monster!" Thor warned, before throwing Mjolnir straight into Cthulhu's face. Cthulhu growled out. Thor reclaimed Mjolnir and flew around Cthulhu, blasting him in the face with Lightning again. "Do you truley believe you can best my power?!" 'Cthulhu said, furiously. Thor shook his head. "No." Thor answered. "I know I can" Cthulhu roared. He had had enough. He swung his arm at Thor, hitting him and sending him flying. Thor crashed into the island. "That will not fall me!" Thor shouted. The Norse God then raised Mjolnir high above him. Cthulhu looked above him and saw the clouds become darker. Cthulhu was not alarmed at all, until he saw lightning flash around the clouds. Cthulhu looked down onto Thor, who gave a smerk. '"What black magic is this?!" Cthulhu boomed. Thor grinned. "The power of the God of Thunder!" A huge bolt of Lightning Came down from the Clouds and struck Cthulhu on the head, paralysing his whole body. Cthulhu screamed in agony. The Lightning then stopped and Cthulhu fell back into the ocean. Thor stood over where Cthulhu had fallen. He was victiorious, or he thought he was. Thor looked down into the ocean. "So he was the Godly Being" Thor wondered. "But if he is a Godly being, what kind of God is he. Because he's certainly not an Asgardian" Suddenly the Water rumbled. Thor looked upon it. One thing came to his mind, but he didn't want to believe it. "It..it couldn't be" Thor reasurred himself, but to no avail. Then a huge splash erupted from the Ocean, causing Thor to fall back. It was Cthulhu. He was paralysed from Thor's Lightning Strike, but had recovered and now, he was livid. Thor got up and saw nothing but Cthulhu. "You thought you could defeat me! Well you were wrong! But you came close! So you must be remarkably powerful! I could recieve joy from you being my puppet!" 'Thor was confused. "What do you mean, puppet!" He asked. Thor then felt a sharp pain in his head and collapsed on the floor, screaming and holding onto his forehead. He then heard a voice. Cthulhu's voice! '"You will give everything you possess to me! Your Body. Your Mind. Your Soul. You! Do not dare to fight me! Just fall to me and watch your former self burn!" 'Thor knew as well as Cthulhu what was happening. Cthulhu was taking over his mind. He would turn him into his eternal slave. But Thor would not allow this. Stumbling, Thor got to his feet. Cthulhu was shocked. "I belong to no one!" Thor yelled. "Least of all...you!" Cthulhu then stumbled back. Thor had resisted his mind powers. '"Impossible! No one can resist me!" "Aparrantly, I can!" said Thor. Thor raised up Mjolnir and Several Lightning Bolts Struck it. Mjolnir became engulfed in Lightning. Thor then turned to Cthulhu. "For Asguard!" Thor boomed as he threw Mjolnir straight at Cthulhu. Mjolnir hit Cthulhu and a gigantic Blue Explosion occured. When it finished. Mjolnir flew back to Thor and Cthulhu was gone. Thor raised Mjolnir in victiory. "I am victorious!" Expert's Opinion Thor was too fast for many of Cthulhu's attacks and Cthulhu is more of a manipulator than a fighter, but Thor could resist his Mind Powers thanks to his Indominable Will (And Arrogance). To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs. Godzilla (Heisei) (by Sppople) Godzilla walked through the ocean looking for more human ships to destroy, only to find none. He had been doing this for three days and still there were none. Maybe all of the humans had kept on land to prevent him from destroying more imports. Godzilla walked on, he knew that idea made sense...until suddenly in the distance he saw a Ship. Godzilla roared and charged towards the ship but then stopped. He realised that it was broken in half, battered and destroyed. Godzilla was shocked. He didn't do this, but if it wasn't him, who or what really did destroy the ship? Only a mere few miles away, a huge gigantic beast and the true destroyer of the ship erupted out of the water. This beast was the Great Old One known as Cthulhu.'' ''"Ah!" Cthulhu spoke. "So this World has become infected with this new lifeform that calls themselves Humans. Humans. They should rename themselves Pathetic little Ants! How could such beings rule MY World?!" 'Cthulhu had clearly come across humanity, and would leave them alone, but he had awakened to take over the world and if he was to do so, he was to take humanity out of the picture and bring them to extinction. Cthulhu then heared a Roar in the distance. Cthulhu looked into the distance. '"What was that?" 'He wondered. Cthulhu then spread out his mighty wings and flew towards the source of the sound. Godzilla had strolled on past the Devastated ship and roared again, hoping something would respond and sure enough, something did. Cthulhu flew out of cloud and fog and landed down before Godzilla, causing huge waves of water. Godzilla stepped back and looked at Cthulhu in awe. He had never seen anything so big since King Ghidorah. Cthulhu looked down onto Godzilla, who lighty roared at him. '"Hmm" said Cthulhu. "So YOU were the one who roared" 'That was what shocked Godzilla. Cthulhu could speak. Godzilla could sort of figure out what he was saying. '"So" 'Cthulhu spoke. '"You must be Godzilla" Godzilla couldn't gasp, but if he could, he would have then. "When I attacked a human ship, one of the humans labelled me 'Godzilla', before completely viewing me" 'Godzilla understood the ship part. So this was the monster that destroyed that ship. Godzilla roared at Cthulhu. '"A monster like you could prove to be a threat to my wish of taking over this world" Cthulhu said. "So if I must conquer Earth, I must first destroy you!" 'Cthulhu swiped Godzilla with his huge arm sending the King of the Monsters falling to the side into the sea. Godzilla got up to his feet and charged into Cthulhu, knocking Cthulhu back. Godzilla roared at Cthulhu. Cthulhu smerked. '"This will be your final day, Godzilla!" Godzilla charged at Cthulhu, who smacked him in the face with an open hand and then kicked him back. Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at Cthulhu, wounding him and causing him to roar in pain. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu again, this time in the face. Cthulhu screamed in agony. Cthulhu then ran at Godzilla and pushed him back. Godzilla then slammed his tail into Cthulhu's side. Cthulhu growled. But Godzilla did it again and then again. But when Godzilla tried to do it a forth time, Cthulhu grabbed Godzilla's tail and swung Godzilla around him, before letting him go and sending him flying. Godzilla got up and looked at Cthulhu with both eyes, seeing him come towards him. Godzilla blasted the water before where Cthulhu stood with his Atomic Breath to keep him back. Godzilla roared at Cthulhu to try and help keep him at a distance. But to no avail as Cthulhu brought out his wings and flew over the water. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu in the Chest with his atomic breath, causing him to stumble a bit, but he did not fall. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu again, causing the same reaction. Cthulhu then flew down and, feet first, landed onto Godzilla. Godzilla was pinned down under Cthulhu's great feet. The Weight was incredible. Godzilla struggled to get him off, but just couldn't. Cthulhu laughed, evilly. "Struggle as you wish!" 'He taunted. '"You just cannot defeat me. I am Cthulhu. One of the Great Old Ones and I am a God with incredible pow-" 'Before Cthulhu could finish, Godzilla used a Nucleur Pulse, sending Cthulhu falling off of him and falling into the ocean. Godzilla got up and, using his Atomic Breath, blasted Cthulhu who had remained fallen. Cthulhu roared in pain. Godzilla then grabbed Cthulhu's foot, lifted him up, and then slammed him down. Cthulhu roared, but Godzilla roared back, and slammed him down again. Cthulhu then flew up into the clouds, taking Godzilla, who was still holding his foot, with him. Cthulhu flew through the clouds, with Godzilla holding on still. '"Release me, monster!"'' ''Cthulhu angrily demanded. Godzilla held on. In fact he did more than that. He blasted Cthulhu's wing with his Atomic Breath, causing a hole in it and sending them both falling down...into the city of Tokyo, where Cthulhu had flown to. Cthulhu crashed into the city floor and Godzilla crashed down there with him. Cthulhu got to his feet.'' "This must be ''a human colony" He considered. Cthulhu then smashed a huge building and pushed another to the ground, causing citizens to panic. Godzilla saw what Cthulhu was doing, and he wouldn't allow it! If anyone was going to terrorize Tokyo, it was him! Godzilla roared at Cthulhu, who turned around and looked to him. "Ha!" 'Cthulhu laughed. '"You still think you can defeat me?! A God?!" Godzilla nodded. It was time for him to show Cthulhu his new trick. Godzilla's Dorsal Spines flashed Red, and out of his mouth, Godzilla blasted his Red Spiral Ray. The Ray blasted Cthulhu and sent him falling back into a building. Cthulhu came out of the Building, Furious! "You miserable, mindless monster! I am sick of your pathetic Heroics! And Fighting! And Everything!" '''Cthulhu flew into Godzilla and lifted him by his throat. Cthulhu then threw Godzilla into a huge block of buildings. The Building all fell on top of him. Cthulhu then turned to the Human citizens, looking at him in awe and fear, as he wanted them to. "Human beings!"' Cthulhu informed. '"I am Cthulhu. One of the Great Old Ones and I am a God! I have come to take over this world! Those of you that bow down and surrender shall be enslaved, but spared. Those of you that dare to resist, shall become punished...and perished!" Cthulhu then reached both his arms out, grabbed two buildings, one on each side, and pushed them down towards the humans. The Humans screamed and ran for their lives. Later, at night, Cthulhu had completely overtaken the city. Buildings were destroyed or crushed. Some humans were running and hiding. Some were praying for hope. Some were on the floor crying. No one had escaped the city, as Cthulhu would kill any who tried. Cthulhu grinned. '"Words cannot tell how long I have waited for this moment. Or how long I would have waited! Nothing can stop me now!" '''Suddenly he heared a roar. Godzilla's roar! Cthulhu groaned and turned to Godzilla, but was shocked. A lot of Godzilla's body was red and glowing. Godzilla roared at Cthulhu. '"Fine!" Cthulhu growled. "It's time to finish this!" Godzilla roared. He couldn't agree more. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu with his Spiral Ray, injuring him. Cthulhu roared, but was blasted in the face. Godzilla came towards Cthulhu and knocked him back. Cthulhu grabbed Godzilla by the arm and threw him into a building. Godzilla roared as he saw Cthulhu charge towards him. Godzilla had had enough. He brought all the radiation he could to his mouth and just before Cthulhu could strike him down, Godzilla blasted him in the face with an incredibly powerful Spiral Ray. Cthulhu screamed as he saw red cracks emerge all over his body, arms, legs, head, everything. "No" Cthulhu gasped. "No. It can't be! No! NOOOOOO!" Cthulhu blew apart from the inside. He was finally dead. Killed by Godzilla. Godzilla had used so much energy in that final attack that he had reverted to his normal form. Godzilla roared in victory. He is, and always would be, the King of the Monsters. Winner: Godzilla Experts Opinion Cthulhu may be a God, but Godzilla's better attacks, feats and fighting won him the battle. Cthulhu may be bigger but Godzilla has taken on monsters bigger than him before in the past like King Ghidorah. Godzilla's Atomic Breath and Spiral Ray were also very helpful in the battle as Cthulhu had no long ranged attacks, or at least none that could counter the Atomic Breath or Spiral Ray. And Cthulhu couldn't control Godzilla's mind, as the Heisei Godzilla cannot be controlled as he is Force of Nature. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs. Destoroyah (by Sppople) Cthulhu flew into the city of Tokyo. It was night, but the city was very lively. "So" Cthulhu said. "This is the human world. How inferior." Cthulhu would not destroy or go on a rampage in this place, but suddenly a laser beam blasted Cthulhu in the back. Cthulhu roared and turned to his attacker. Destoroyah! Destoroyah came down from the sky that he was flying through and roared at Cthulhu. Cthulhu scoffed. "Bring it on fool. I will enjoy this." Destoroyah flew at Cthulhu and pushed him back. Cthulhu slashed at Destoroyah's stomach and the Spawn of Satan screamed. Destoroyah's tail grabbed onto Cthulhu's arm, but Cthulhu pulled Destoroyah out of his course, swung him around and the sent him flying into a Skyscraper, collapsing on top of him. Cthulhu walked towards the wreckage and then a blast of laser came out of the rubble and struck Cthulhu. Destoroyah came out of the rubble and roared. Cthulhu slashed Destoroyah in the face, grabbed Destoroyah's arm and threw him up into the sky. But, Destororyah flew over Cthulhu and blasted him with his Micro-Oxygen beam. Cthulhu stumbled back. Destoroyah smashed into Cthulhu who fell to the ground. Destoroyah landed down and roared at Cthulhu, who got up, furious. "You miserable freak! Prepare to die!" Cthulhu slashed Destoroyah's chest, pushed him back and punched Destoroyah straight in the face. Destoroyah roared and slashed Cthulhu with his Laser Horn. Cthulhu screamed and flew up into the sky and fell down onto Destoroyah. Cthulhu then grabbed Destoroyah by the face and lifted him up. Destoroyah roared and blasted Cthulhu, who tried to resist. Cthulhu had had enough. He pierced Destoroyah in the stomach and brought his claw through Destoroyah's Stomach. Destoroyah roared in pain. He had been killed. Cthulhu threw Destoroyah to the floor. He was the winner. Expert's Opinion While Destoroyah was a much deadlier fighter, Cthulhu's intelligence won him the fight. Destoroyah is not as intelligent as Godzilla and far less experienced, so Cthulhu was able to overcome him. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs. Spawn (Al Simmons) (by Sppople) Spawn flew over the ocean. He was very far away from any land. He was going to begin his quest for revenge against Hell for tricking him and turning him into it's champion. Suddenly, he saw the ocean beneath him rumble. Spawn flew down onto a sea rock floating on the ocean's surface. He stared into the ocean. The Ocean suddenly erupted. Spawn flew out of the explosion of water. He then saw a giant octopus-headed, winged being. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" Spawn demanded. The being scoffed. "Insignificant being!" It spoke. "I am Great Cthulhu! The Great Old One! The Sleeper of R'lyeh! The Great Dreamer!" Spawn still had no idea what he was, but he certainly wasn't going to ignore this. "Enough Riddles! Be You a Demon of Hell?" Cthulhu laughed. "A DEMON OF HELL! FOOLISHNESS! I have no relationship with you human vermin's religious beliefs! I am Great Old One! Grandson of the All-In-One Yog-Sothoth! And Great Grandson of the Blind Idiot God Azathoth!" Spawn had a better understanding now. "I suppose there can be more than one God." He considered to himself. "I assure you beast! There is Hell, and I have a score to settle with it's deceitful evil. But regardless, what is it you want." Cthulhu seemed to give an evil grin. "I have been asleep before humanity or any life evolved onto this Earth. I travelled here from the Stars to take this planet as my home, but I fell into hibernation. Now that I have awakened, I will wipe out humanity and all life like the ants they are, and I will conquer this World for myself as it was so many years ago!" Now Spawn was concerned. He would not have the monster conquer this world. Conquer his world. Spawn looked up to Cthulhu. "NO!" Spawn bellowed. "If anyone is to rule this world, it is me! If you dare to take it from me, you will be destroyed at my hand, Cthulhu! Face me and you will burn in Hell!" Cthulhu gave an evil stare and then roared out in retaliation. "PATHETIC VERMIN!!! YOU DARE TO KEEP THIS WORLD FROM ME!!! I RULED THIS EARTH BEFORE YOUR MEANINGLESS CIVILISATION BEGAN!!! I AM BEYOND YOUR CONPREHENSION!!! I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERY OTHER ONE OF YOUR MISERABLE SPECIES UNTIL ALL OF YOU HUMAN GERMS HAVE BEEN WIPED CLEAN OFF OF MY WORLD!!!! PREPARE FOR EXTINCTION!!!!! PREPARE FOR DEATH!!!!! PREPARE FOR THE END OF EVERYTHING YOU KNOW AND CARE FOR!!!!!" Spawn was not put off at all. He created Spikes around his wrists. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TAKE MY WORLD FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH MEANS!!" Spawn yelled. "YOU WILL SEND YOU BACK INTO THAT ETERNAL SLEEP YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE AWOKEN FROM!!! CTHULHU!!!! PREPARE FOR DEATH YOURSELF!!!!! I AM SPAWN!!!!! I KILL DEMONS LIKE YOU FOR SPORT!!!!" Cthulhu was livid. He spoke again, but this time, he didn't shout. "You had your opportunity to die quickly and painlessly. Now, You will Bleed." Spawn prepared for battle. "Bring it on." He Threatened. "Your Move". Spawn flew with his cape at Cthulhu, Cthulhu swung his arm and struck him to the side. Spawn flew back and blasted Cthulhu with Necroplasm. Cthulhu grunted, but was certainly not very hurt. Spawn blasted Cthulhu again and again. Cthulhu swiped at Spawn, who dodged and blasted Cthulhu in the face. Cthulhu stumbled a little, before swiping at Spawn again, this time hitting him and sending him flying. Spawn came back and brought out his pistols. It may seem foolish to fight a God with two guns, but Spawn had a trick up his sleeve. He shot at Cthulhu in the eye. Cthulhu, while he did not lose his eye, was hurt and growled in anger. Seeing his chance, Spawn put his crystals back and blasted Cthulhu in the eye with Necroplasm. Cthulhu roared in pain, but then he regenerated his eye. He stared at Spawn, who looked into his two furious eyes. Cthulhu brought his arms out and clapped them, onto Spawn. Spawn dropped like a stone onto the rock he previously stood on. Spawn weakly tried to get up, but just laid on the rock. Cthulhu laughed. "FOOL! I WARNED YOU OF THIS! NOW I SHALL DESTROY YOU!". Spawn got up. "You haven't seen anything yet!". Spawn brought chains out of his hands, the chains wrapped around Cthulhu. Spawn was more than strong enough to lift Cthulhu, and swung him around before releasing him. Cthulhu was sent flying and landed into a huge rock. Cthulhu was shocked and very hurt. He tried to get up, but Spawn blasted him several times with Necroplasm whilst flying over him, keeping him down. Cthulhu then lost it. He got to his feet and struck Spawn so hard, it sent him flying. Cthulhu flew after him and swiped him again and again. Spawn fell onto a Rock and Cthulhu flew down and smashed his fists on him, resulting in a huge eruption. Spawn was nearly defeated. "I WARNED YOU!" said Cthulhu, as he prepared to kill Spawn. But Spawn got to his feet. He summoned all the power he could muster and blasted Cthulhu with a huge amount of Necroplasm. Cthulhu roared in pain. "I AM SPAWN!" Spawn yelled. "AND I WILL NOT BE SO EASILY KILLED!!!" Cthulhu couldn't take it anymore. The Necroplasm blasted right through him. Cthulhu knew he was dead. He closed his eyes and fell to the ground. He was no more. Spawn fell to the ground. Down but not out. He knew he had won. Expert's Opinion While Cthulhu was bigger, more intelligent, durable and more god-like, Spawn's abilities and better fighting won him the fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. SpaceGodzilla (by Sppople) SpaceGodzilla flew down onto a human city and started blasting down buildings with his Corona Beam. He was going take over the Earth and wipe out all of humanity, one city at a time. Suddenly, out of the ocean erupted Cthulhu, a huge monstrous that was even bigger than he was. SpaceGodzilla turned his head to Cthulhu. Cthulhu noticed him destroying building and discovered that he was a threat. "This world is mine monster!" Cthulhu warned. "Leave or die" SpaceGodzilla roared in retaliation and blasted Cthulhu with his Corona Beam. Cthulhu roared. "So be it!" SpaceGodzilla blasted Cthulhu again and again. Cthulhu flew back. SpaceGodzilla then used his telekenesis to throw an enormous building at Cthulhu. The building struck Cthulhu and sent him flying. Cthulhu got to his feet and as SpaceGodzilla sent another building at him. Cthulhu smashed through the building and flew through the sky before slamming into SpaceGodzilla. Cthulhu then grabbed a building and threw it at SpaceGodzilla, knocking him down. SpaceGodzilla got up and blasted Cthulhu three times with his Corona Beam. SpaceGodzilla then grew several crystals and gained power from them. Cthulhu got to his feet, only for SpaceGodzilla to blast him several times with a very powerful Beam, sending him flying. Cthulhu, furious, then destroyed several of the Crystals giving SpaceGodzilla his power. Cthulhu then charged into SpaceGodzilla, knocked him to the ground, picked him up and threw him into a building. As SpaceGodzilla got up, Cthulhu destroyed SpaceGodzilla's Shoulder Crystals and punched him three times before slashing him in the chest and throwing him into another building. SpaceGodzilla was weak and when he saw Cthulhu charging at him again, he became overcome by fear. SpaceGodzilla had to act fast. So he blasted Cthulhu again to stop him from attacking. Then, SpaceGodzilla brought Cthulhu towards him and stabbed him with his tail, killing him. Cthulhu fell down, dead. SpaceGodzilla roared in victory. Expert's Opinion While Cthulhu was a God, SpaceGodzilla's abilities and fighting intelligence won him the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Typhon (by Godkombat21) Prologue "This cannot be..." The king of the gods, looked dejected from his mountain top. The lands had been ravaged, his siblings and children were all either dead or lost in maddness. And now this, this...alien creature slowly advanced on his mountain. Zeus clenched his fist, sparks flying as he did so. "So be it then..." Zeus stood from his throne, steeling his nerves, he'd be damned if he was about to let this hideous invader take his birth right from him. Summoning his lightning bolt Zeus stepped out of his throne room, prepared to confront the hideous, tentacled beast that rapidly approached his mountain. Just beneath the Service... Gaia could not help but notice a sudden shift she hadn't felt since Kronos fell from power. "Could it be..." She thought to herself. Could Olympus have fallen? After the failure of the gigantomachy, Gaia thought it impossible, she thought Zeus unstoppable, and yet it was true, the god of thunder had fallen but something seemed especially troubleing. Whatever sat on the throne now had a pressence of pure evil, and should it be allowed to rule, it could only spell ruin for her world. Mother Earth may have had her problems with the olympians, they were still her kin, and she'd be damned if she'd let this vile invader take the world that rightfully belonged to her family. The time had come for the Earth herself to take action. Summoning the mightest earthquakes the planet had ever felt, a certain mount Etna, began to tremble and crack, awakening the terrifying beast that slumbered within. "Hear me my son." Gaia's voice echoed in the beasts ear. "Olympus has fallen, but an even greater evil threatens my world. Go to Mount Olympus my son, and destroy this userper..." With a mighty roar, Typhoon, the father of all monsters, emerged from the ruined mountain, his mission clear: to Mount Olympus, to destroy whatever currently sat on the throne. Battle The Great Old One, Cthulhu sat on the ruins of olympus like a throne. Zeus, mighty as he may have been, his mind was weak, not much of a challenge. Now the thundergod remained a paranoid mess, forever tormented by neverending madness in the pits of Tarturus. And the people of Greece where to be subject to Cthulhu's madness for the rest of they're natural lives. But Cthulhu had little time to admire his handywork, as a massive figure loomed just over the horizen, seemingly blocking out the sun. Cthulhu looked out into the distance to see a creature that would put some of his brethren to shame. From the waist up it appeared to be man, but its' legs were that of two coiled serpents, two large wings sprouted from its' back, and all over its' body, sprouted horrifying dragon heads, each bellowing out flames. "What an interesting beast" Cthulhu thought to himself before rising from his makeshift throne to meet the monster before him. "Tell me beast, have you come to pledge your life to your new god?" he said somewhat confidently. Typhon scoffed, "I'm not here as your servent alien!" He then ripped a small mountain from the ground. "I'm here as your demise!" He then chucked the mountain at Cthulhu which the great easily avoided. "Well then, if you're not with me..." Cthulhu said spreading his wings. "then be forever lost in madness!" Suddenly Typhon felt his mind being assualted by a torrent of horrific visions and distorted voices. He roared, clutching his head as he bellowed into the air. "What is this?! M-Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!!" Cthulhu chuckled reveling in the beast's suffering, and began reaching out towards Typhon. "Now perhaps you'll be more cooperative..." "Get. out. of my. HEAD!!" Suddenly in a fit of blind fury, Typhon grabbed Cthulhu's arm, ripping it clean off with one might pull. "Gah!" Cthulhu staggered back. Though his arm quickly grew back, he was tacken a back by Typhon's strength. "For that, oh beast, your mind will be broken beyond repair!" Cthulhu then continued to mentally assualt Typhon, but was shocked to find his efforts seemed to only further enrage Typhon who spewed a massive stream of fire. Cthulhu narrowly dodged the flames but still found his wings singed. "W-What?! But how-" The Great Old One was interrupted as a mountain colided with his chest, sending him stumbling back into the ruins of Olympus. "That's not possible..." Typhon roared as tore another mountain from the ground, ready to toss it at the dumbfounded Great Old One. Cthulhu managed to overcome his shock just in time to duck, narrowly avoiding the mountain. The Great Old One struggled with his burned wings, but managed to barely get airborne before Typhon could spew his fiery breath at him once again. Cthulhu landed right behind Typhon but was almost immediately ensared by Typhon's serpentine coils. The Father of All Monsters then took the chance to bathe Cthulhu in flames once again, seering his flesh before slamming him on the ground. Typhon then reached for the largest mountain near him. Completely uprooting it and lifting it clean above his head. "Now you meet your end!" He bellowed. "I must admit, your are quite strong for a simple beast..." Cthulhu taunted. "but no mind is unbreakable." Suddenly just before he could bring the mountain down upon the vile alien god, Typhon found him self in a sort of strange void. He looked around, confused as to where he was and what had become of his enemy. "Is this what you do?!" Typhon bellowed in frustration. "Coward! Come out here and face me!" "I should have known better..." Tyhphon turned to find a very familiar figure glaring at him. "M-Mother?!" "I should have known you would fail me again..." Her words oozed with disdain. "I birthed you to be the perfect monster, the next ruler of thw world, and yet you failed at the one task I gave you..." "B-but mother, I-" "You allowed yourself to be beaten by Zeus and now you let this...invader ''get the better of you." She turned her back to him. "You're not worthy to be called my kin..." "Mother? Mother!" Typhon called out in despiration, but to no avail as she had vanished into the void. "No...I...I always..." Suddenly, there was a loud sobbing noise in the distance. Cautious but curious, Typhon followed the sound, until he reached the source. It was his beloved mate, Echidna, sobbing clearly destraught over something. "Echidna?..." Typhon approached slowly. "My beloved what troubles-" "Why...." "What?" Typhon retracted his hand. "Why did you have to lose..." "Beloved I-" "You failed to beat Zeus! You weren't her to protect us! It's because of you, our children are '''DEAD'!" That last statement made Typhon stagger backwards. "D-Dead?! How is this-" Suddenly Typhon's mind was swamped with viscral images of his monsterous brood meeting their ends at the hands of various greek heroes. Their graphic deaths forever being burned into his brain. "No! NO!" Typhon bellowed clutching his head. The horrific deaths of his children continued to flood his mind. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He screamed to to no avail. Back in reality Cthulhu grinned, clearly his mind games were taking effect as Typhon in his madness, had seemingly forgoten all about the Great Old One. Seizing the opportunity, Cthulhu slammed is fist on the ground, causing a massivie fissure to swallow the Father of all Monsters and send him plummeting into the depths of the Earth Below. At that point Cthulhu returned to his "throne" on what used to be Mount Olympus. The little distraction that Tyhpon caused would mean the Great Old One would need to take a few centuries to recover. Resting on his throne, Cthulhu began to hybernation like state as his body began repairing itself. Aftermath Deep in the depths of Tarturus, sat Typhon. Still rambling like a madman as the visions continued to haunt him. His mother could only weep at the suffering her son was being forced to endure... Winner: Cthulhu Expert's Opinion Though Typhon was more of a match for Cthulhu physically, he wasn't nearly a match for the Great Old One in terms of brain power. His somewhat simple mind made him very susceptible to Cthulhu's mind games. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Giants Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Prehistoric Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Modern Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors